Listol
is a villain from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. He works for the Criasu Corporation, where he is the president's secretary. In episode 32, it is revealed that Listol is a hamster like fairy just like Harry. Appearance A tall, pale-skinned man with a perpetually stern expression on his face. He wears steel blue and dark grey clothes, with tall black boots, a long overcoat and a cape with a yellow button. He wears his blue hair in a short ponytail. In hamster form, he has grey and white fur, purple markings under his eyes and a bushy tail, as well as having two pink earrings pierced on his ears, though he still has his cape and blue hair. History Prior to the season, Listol lived peacefully with Bicine, Hariham Harry and the rest of the Hariham clan. However, a disease struck, and since he and Harry were the remaining survivors, they seek help from Criasu Corporation in hopes of restoring their village and healing their companions. But in the end, Listol realized he and Harry had been cheated as their village were burnt to ashes. Since then, Listol became bitter about life and joined Criasu. Personality For the sake of the company's goals, Listol is very strict not only towards his subordinates but also with himself. In combat, he can come off as merciless and doesn't hold back when he strikes. Despite his strict personality, he have a soft side towards his loved ones, particularly Bicine, as he embraces Bicine (who is in hamster form) through his own hamster form, allowing the latter to let out his anguish. He, in fact, has a lot of care towards Bicine's welfare, as he correctly guessed that he's after Harry just by Traum's words during the summer festival. He even understand Bicine's problems and anguish caused by Harry's defection. It is later revealed in HuPC39 that his uncompromising attitude roots from his loss of hope towards the future, which is triggered by the traumatic experience of his and his friends' village being ravaged firstly by an epidemic and then a fire, making him pessimistically believe that one is always helpless before great power and the future never works in their dreams. Etymology "Listol" comes from the Japanese term "layoff". "Risu" is also the japanese word for "squirrel". Abilities Like his colleagues, he can call forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words . He can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words . He is also shown to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat, easily beating Harry and holding his own against Cure Yell. Relationships * Charaleet, Daigan, Papple, Ruru - His subordinates (until episode 23) * Doctor Traum, Gelos, JinJin & Takumi - His colleagues (since episode 24) *Bicine - His friend whom he cares like a brother *Hariham Harry - His former friend. He even failed to recognize Harry after being brainwashed by his boss George Kurai. It wasn't until episode 47 that Harry, who even went as far as reverting to a monstrous form, to finally got through to him and the two reconciled. Trivia *Judging by the shape of his tail, Listol bears a bigger resemblance to a squirrel despite being a hamster-like fairy. *Among the three fairies that appeared in HUGtto! Pretty Cure (Hariham Harry, Bicine and Listol himself), Listol is considered as the eldest of the trio and is even being referred as a big brother. *He is the only one in Criasu Corporation to not to have a final form. *As specified by Naitō, one of the writers, in the March 2019 issue of the Japanese magazine Animage, Listol and the rest of his harriham kind aren't synthesized creations, but since 2030 is the near future, their biology also can't be explained by evolution theory. In closing, similar to Harry, Listol can be considered as a mysterious type of rodent-like creature living in some unknown parts of the world. Gallery Category:Villains Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Fairies